Compute \[\sum_{k=2}^{63} \log_2\left(1 + \frac{1}{k}\right) \log_k 2 \log_{k+1} 2.\]
Solution: We can rewrite the summand as \[\begin{aligned} \log_2\left(1+\frac1k\right) \log_k2 \log_{k+1}2 &= \frac{ \log_2\left(\frac{k+1}{k}\right)}{\log_2 k \log_2 (k+1)} \\ &= \frac{\log_2(k+1) - \log_2 k}{\log_2 k \log_2 (k+1)} \\ &= \frac{1}{\log_2 k} - \frac{1}{\log_2 (k+1)}. \end{aligned}\]Therefore, the sum telescopes: \[\begin{aligned} \sum_{k=2}^{63} \log_2\left(1 + \frac{1}{k}\right) \log_k 2 \log_{k+1} 2 &= \left(\frac{1}{\log_2 2} - \frac{1}{\log_2 3}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{\log_2 3} - \frac1{\log_2 4}\right) + \dots + \left(\frac{1}{\log_2 63} - \frac{1}{\log_2 64}\right) \\ &= \frac{1}{\log_2 2} - \frac{1}{\log_2 64} \\ &= 1 - \frac16 \\ &= \boxed{\frac56}. \end{aligned}\]